1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a portable display device fastener used to couple display devices without use of tools or loose parts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Portable display devices include connection means comprised of fixed hinges, flexible corners, rigid barbell shaped splines and plates. The fixed hinge does not disassembly but folds upon itself causing the entire display to be handled as a single unit. This is cumbersome and weighty. Flexible and solid corners as well as spline and plate connectors have small loose parts that may become lost or damaged. Spline connectors required components to slide full length of themselves for assembly and disassembly which requires use of ladders and overhead space.
Portable display systems and devices designed in recent years, use for display surfaces, fabric rib materials to provide a full bleed surface allowing display surfaces to appear seamless. This is desirable because it does not distract the viewer from the product, message or graphics incorporated in the display.
Inventors have created a variety of connection means to provide full bleed display surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,336 to Backer (1987) provides a full bleed system with a connection means which has many small loose parts, and is complicated to assembly or disassemble. U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,560 to Miller (1986) shows a connector means and display surface with panels exposing a frame, not full bleed, and connector plates which are not attached to display devices and merits the objections of loose parts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,858 to Perutz (1989) discloses a hinge system having loose parts and exposed connector means, this system folds upon itself and is handled as a unit, is complicated and requires more than one person to assemble or disassemble.
Portable display devices in addition to multiple panel display surfaces includes pedestals, towers, headers and the like. Available connector means have not provided simple assembly and disassembly procedures for these devices without the use of tools, loose parts, or accomplished by one person. This feature however is desirable for low budget market.
A variety of complicated connector means now in use in the portable display industry have not provided a low cost, lightweight, quickly assembled system without loose parts and use of any tools.
Display components and devices are often covered with fabric or other surface materials on both sides. One side having different material or color or pattern than the opposite side. This allows the possibility to interchange individual components, thus having the capability to change the configuration, and or colors or patterns and in essence having a variety of display configurations and color schemes available from a single display system.
At this time however there is no connection means available which allows any single or group of components to be individually and independently, reversed, removed, or added to, with a simple horizontal then vertical movement of display components the distance of vertical movement, being less than three inches, requiring only one individual and no tools or loose parts.
Prime concerns among user of portable display systems has been connecting means which restrict variation of configuration, colors and patterns. That are loose, cumbersome and unsightly. Seams that are apparent and at times framed by flanges, not full bleed. Tools are required to assembly or disassemble. Connection means are not attached to components and are subject to loss or damage and more than one person is required to assemble or disassemble display devices.
Full bleed display surface is a popular and desirable feature. One problem when using rib wall fabrics for display surfaces has been the nap in portable devices does not flow in the same direction, thus light reflection is varied giving display surfaces different hues and color which defeats the objects of full bleed appearance which is a continuous display surface. Connecting means current in use are not color coded or otherwise matched to overcome that problem.
The objections and disadvantages above mentioned are over come by my invention and will be apparent to those skilled in the art.